thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Aaron Jacob Movie 2: Aaron Out of Earth! (film)/Credits
Here are the opening and ending credits for "The Aaron Jacob Movie 2: Aaron Out of Earth! in 3D", was an upcoming 2015 CGI-animated film of the characters of movie. Opening Credits Touchstone Pictures and Amblin Entertainment present In Association With David Kirschner Productions A Walt Disney Animation Studios/Netflix Movies Production The Aaron Jacob Movie 2: Aaron Out of Earth! Ending Credits Live Action Directed by Joe Johnston Michael Finnell Animation Directed by Allison Abbatte Rob Minkoff Screenplay by J. David Stem & David N. Weiss and Glenn Berger & Michael Finnell and Peter S. Seaman & Robert Zemeckis Story by Joe Johnston & Robert Zemeckis and Michael Finnell & Steven Spielberg Produced by Chris Wedge Steven Spielberg Dwayne Ellsworth and Roger Allers Executive Producers Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall David Kirschner Co-Producers Don Hahn Chris Miller Geo G. Director of Photography Allen Frake III, A.S.C. Production Designer Harvey Silvestri, Jr. Editors Allen Daviau, A.C.E. and Stephen Clint Smith, A.C.E. Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Ken Ralston Storyboard Supervisor William H. Frake III Associate Producers Thomas Emerson Dwayne Ellsworth Costume Designer Jennifer Anne-Chase Original Score Composed and Arranged by Joel McNeely and David Newman Additional Music by John Debney INTERNATIONAL CREW United States Unit Production Manager Dennis E. Jones First Assistant Director Quentin Cartwright Second Assistant Director Dwayne Grossman Art Directors David James Dakouv Dwayne Gallego Set Decorator Jackie Carr Leadman Gregory Lynch Sculptors Carly James Meabo Keith Short Storyboard Artists William H. Frake III Gary Trousdale Moroni Daniel Macchia Singson Shane Williams Bob Camp Dwayne Hamm Additional Screenplay Materials Chris Boyce, Jr. Zachary Weber Stanford Burton Kelli Nielsen Kenneth Tager Bob Brown Additional Art Director Ernesto Pagie Additional Set Decorator Xavier Taranitio, Jr. Makeup Artist Michelle Harris Hairstylist Jeannine Wilson Additional Line Producer Carl Sam Jones Reshoot Line Producer Carl Cartwright Poster Artists Drew Struzan Tom Jung Poster Designer Tom Jung Stand-In SuperHero: Aaron David Clayton Randall Stand-In: Whiplash, Goobot, Ooblar, & Turbo Lucifier William Cook Stand-In: Burn, Skidmark, Smooth Move & White Shadow Teresa Jennifer Stand-In: Chet Antonioes Fowler Additional Editors James Garrett Garry Ellsworh Worthy James Miller Assistant Editor William Cook Production Assistants Dwanyne Selick Allison Adler Arthur "Whiplash" Fleischer Nick Bob Stewart Production Coordinator William "J.R." Russell Electricians Dwayne Antonio Short Steven Taraito Ross Romano-Jammio Jamiriyko Tayujioko James Fowler Key Grip Steven V. Virajski Dolly Grips Dwayne Watson Arthur Thatcher Best Boy Antonio Romano Grip Scotty Ellsworth Camera Operators Carl James Baer Davis Jones Production Sound Mixer Raymond Stella, M.P.S.E. Assistant to Mr. Finnell Dwayne James Ellsworth Assistant to Mr. Johnston Mary Wedge, Jr. Assistant to Mr. Spielberg Patty Webber Foreman Nick Zimmer Boom Operator Dan Acklander, M.P.S.E. 2nd Unit Director Marci Spieberg Additional Camera Operator Stephen Gibson, Jr. SECOND UNIT United States Directors Frank Marshall Carl Allison Steve Starkey Vicky Jenson Dwayne Giveson Leadman James L. Gibson, Jr. Post-Production Coordnator Abigail Cecilly Additional Director Chuck Bakers Second Unit Photographies Daniel James Cecillia Assistant to Mr. Gibson, Jr. Laraine Leary Summer Coordination William S. Pervy ANIMATION CREW Animation Production Services by Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California Character Designer Jeff Johnson Visual Development Mike Inman Prop Design David Lee Storyboard Artist Tim Hodge Location Design & Workbook Kurt R. Anderson James Beihold Layout James Beihold Supervising Animators James Baxter Frans Vischer Derek Drymon Andreas Deja Raymond Chase Dwayne Bauza Storysketches Christopher Sanders Michael Gabriel Chuck Williams Head of Layout & Set Dresser William H. Frake III Animators Cody Cameron Alan Smart Richard Williams James Brummet Tim Hatcher Kirby A. Atkins Casey Laurella Bob Cameron Quentin James Ellsworth, Jr. Teresa Williams Tim Burton Henry Cameron Stanley Williams, Jr. Carl James Hatcher Lee Ellsworth James Staley Hardcastle Stephen Castle Christopher Buck Tony Anselmo Joseph P. Johnston Walt Dohrn David Bluth Assistant Animators Don Bluth Gary Goldman Andy Gaskill Tommy Ardinlindo Will Finn Dan Murphy Motion Control Cameraman Thomas Baker Effects Cameramen Chris Williams Effects Animators Graham Burrell Eric Ernie Burrell Mike Burrell Mark Dindal Quentin Adler Bob Proughton Scene Planning Artist Beverly Hoffman Background Lead Phillip Phillipson Background Artists David Welker Chris Nelson Steven James Duerrstein Nick Craven John McKenzie, Jr. Samuel O'Hara Vicky Police Clean-up Animator Adam Katz Breakdown Artist Tim Hodge Inbetween Animators Tommy Ardinlindo Will Finn Brain Van'hunt Teresa Jane Smith Steven Ardinlindo Randall Dwayne Steven, Jr. Trey Thomas Digital Cel Painters Robin Police Kathy Zielinski Jennifer Anne-Chase Kathleen Police Dino Anthhunieso Angela Ericas Danny Salerno, Jr. Thomas Shawshank Clancy Silvestri Dave John Robbins Steven Hardcastle Rodger Williams Dennise Hayworther Stupeir Gader Frank Rocker-Fraser Danny Robbins, Jr. John Eastwood Kathie Lynda Cardiellini Thomas Thatcher Danny Zimmer Jack Morris Harry James Anderson Harry Williams Harry Jordan, Sr. Zachary Jefferson Christopher Jeremy Burton Jonathan Glennie-Smithee Nicholas Burton Eric James Passon Harry O'Callaghan Fritz Neilsen Anne Nolan Jordan Christopher Mercer Clint Banderas Jessica Hathway Robert Jeremy Jordan Robbie Frewer Chris Trousdale Bob Thatcher Danny Kook Animation Camera Operator Chuck Trousdake Ink & Paint Supervisors Teresa E. Wright Dwayne Chase Chris Walter Jones Assistant to Mr. Hahn Robert Wright III Assistant to Mr. Wedge Quentin James Bullock Assistant to Mr. Minkoff Wayne Hatheraway Assistant to Ms. Abbatte Quentin Hahn Animation Producer Chris Meledandri Animation Consultants John Lasseter Ron Clements John Musker David Soren Production Associate Dwayne Golderberg Production Assistants Addison Brown Pinkett Moody Chris Lasseter David Musker, Jr. VISUAL EFFECTS Special Visual Effects and Animation by Industrail Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company San Francisco || Singapore Visual Effects Supervisor Tim Alexander Visual Effects Producers Dwayne J. Ellsworth George Lucas Rotoscope Artist Catherine Craig Composition and Stereographic Animators Maskion Wannerberg David Radciffe Ursula DeCresent Walt Alexander Marky Ellsworth Chase Jordan Ellsworth John Dykstra Michael Elfman, Jr. Jordan Burstyn Friz Cathy Wannerberg Maurice Lasker, Jr. Klasky Wannerberg Quentin Darabradt Dwayne Taylor Nick Laurella Quentin James Alaskey April Leguizamo, Sr. Brian Radcliffe Nick Alexandre Quentin Dykstra, Sr. Graham Frake Alvin Christina Grimmes Tiffany Muzzi, Jr. Timothy Craigson Carol Ellsworth Nick LaMir, Jr. Stereographic Supervisor Antonio Leguizamo Stereographic Coordinators Dwayne Lucason Charles Craigson, Sr. Animator Rossie Grimmes Supervising Animators Quentin Wilson Stuart Sailsberry Effects Animator Walt Chistopher Miller Production Designer Bill Boes Visual Effects Editors Jennifer Laurella, A.C.E. Antonio Neumann Production Supervisors David James Miller Anonioes Miller Production Coordinator Lucas Fleicher Visual Effects by Rhythm & Hues Studios Visual Effects Supervisor Bill Kroyer Animation Directors Henry Selick Denise DiNovi Animation Producer Andrew Stanton Animation Supervisors Tim Burton James Jeremy Selick Animation Co-Producer Natalie Kroyer Production Executive David J. Smith Animators Jim Kroyer-Kassinger Ross James, Jr. Jim Boyd Alan Kroyer Carol Rusty Beard Bear Atkinson Nathan James Nathan Williams Modeling Supervisor Matthieu Passon Modeling Artists Nathan Rieu, Jr. John Jordan Henry Kisser Joey Ellsworth Dan Hopkins Allan Fleischer Bill Monty Camp Bryan Milker Scott A. Matthieu III Editor Jeff Drahiem, A.C.E. Supervising Animator Mark Kausler Rigging & Lighting Artists Will Drahiem Antonio Humburger Teresa Kenneth Randall Texture Supervisor Michael Stone Rotoscope Supervisor Jerry Jack Ross Texture & Rotoscope Artist Jammie Fridays Production Supervisor Martin LaMarr Production Coordinators Antony James Miller David Ellsworth Production Supervisor Buzzy Stone Visual Effects by Sony Pictures Imageworks Culver City, California Visual Effects Supervisor Jill Culton Visual Effects Animators Matthew Smithee Charles Reconer Lighting Artist Cody Cameron Animators Michael Kroyer, Jr. Antonioes James Supervising Animator Mark Taylor Compositing Artist Antoio James Taylor Production Supervisors Martin James Schindler Antonioes Taylor Production Coordinator Antonio Lithuania, Jr. Stop Motion Animation by Tim Burton Productions, Inc. Visual Effects Supervisor Danny Williams Stop Motion Animation Supervisor Anthony J. Burton Stop Motion Animators Trey Thomas Jim Danforth Anthony Allen Stop Motion Matte Painter Mark Sullivan Production Supervisor Anthony Dennise D'Agostino Production Coordinator Davis Chris Terry, Jr. Visual Effects by Digital Dimension Visual Effects Supervisor Astra James Alaskey CGI Animators Anthony James Grey James Osadzer, Jr. Production Coordinator Antony Graham Katzenberg Visual Effects by Disney Digital Studio Services Visual Effects Supervisor Quentin Anthony Murphy Visual Effects Lead Quentin Mike Sarebörge Optical Line-Up Teresa Sotolongo Production Supervisor Anthony J. Sotolongo Production Executive Klaus Azariaole Motion Control Camera by The Mills Company Motion Control Supervisor Anthony J. Edwardson Motion Controls Cameraman Anrhony James Ellesworth INTERNATIONAL CREW United Kingdom & England Production Manager Antony Wallace First Assistant Director Dennise Macchia, Jr. Second Assistant Director Anthony Elleswotere 2nd Unit Directors Teresa Laurella Frank Marshall Art Director Raymond Singer Set Decorator Sandra Bowman Leadman Walt James Adler, Jr. Lighting Technician Anthony Walter Bowan "A" First Assistant Camera Quentin James Singer "A" Second Assistant Camera David Michael Miceller "B" First Assistant Camera Jane Bowman "B" Second Assistant Camera Simon James Chase Camera Operator Quentin James Smithee Electricians David Lewereson, Jr. Alan Janes Spielberg Quentin James Charles Boweran Benny Jo Smith Quentin James Simero, Jr. Key Grip Donny James Garrett Dolly Grip Antonio Kenneth Best Boy Grip Antonioes Fleischer Grips Antonio Wedge Nick Marshall Assistant to Ms. Kennedy Denise Durham Assistant to Mr. Marshall Marshall Hughes Assistant to Mr. Ellsworth Kathleen Robertson Makeup Artists Jane Royle Liam Donnison Hairstylist Clancy Lynch Chris Aderson Production Sound Mixer Eric Jacobson Boom Operator James Carol Muller Assistant Editors April Ferguson Nick James Miller Additional Edtor Steven Colaing Production Assistants Antino Lechku, Jr. Nick Nechku, Sr. Thomas Moldy Production Associate Quentin James Miller, Sr. Additional Camera Operator Carrera Sarabande SECOND UNIT United Kingdom & England Directors Allison Burton-Randall Dwayne Sarabande, Jr. Nick Tito Dean Janes Stockwell Leadman Kathleen Kathyn Ellsworth Post-Production Supervisor David Marshall Additional Director David James Miller Assistant to Kathleen Kathryn Ellsworth Andrew Nechku, Sr. Summer Consultants David Lechku, Jr. Dr. Richard Wild PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Edwin Catmull Alvy Ray Smith John Lasseter Jim Morris Andrew Stanton Pete Docter Thomas Hahn Peter Nye David McFarrigo, Jr. Casting by Marci Liroff, C.S.A. Ruth Lambert Mary Saul Antz, C.S.A. Mary Hidalgo, Associate CAST (in order of appearance) Lord Betrayus Denis Leary Ghosts Jack Angel Roger L. Jackson Samuel Vincent Nancy Cartwright Frank W. Welker David Lander Brian Drummond Laraine Newman Laura Marano Ricky Anthony Hall Jim Cummings Tom J. Kenny Bill Farmer Billy West Erin Matthews Tabitha St. Germain Jon Stewart Dead Bats Tabitha St. Germain Jon Stewart Pigeon Ghost Cabbie Jon Stewart Marshall/Helpful Angryest Mob Member Fred Newman Aaron/Lucifier the Kitty Cat/Agreeable Mob Member/Waffler Aaron Jacob Boys Ooblar/Male Human/The Eager Customer Martin Short King Goobot Patrick Stewart Doctor/Chet (snail)/Angryest Mob Member #2/Doughnut/Chetosaurus Rex Eric Bauza Whiplash (snail) John Eric Bentley Smooth Move Phil LaMarr Turbo (snail) Reid Scott Carol (The Computer Wife)/Darrells Wife/Ice Cream Cone #2 Amy Poehler White Shadow (snail) Michael Patrick Bell Burn (snail)/Cindy Emma Watson Skidmark (snail)/Sandalers/Customer #1/Snail on Bubbles/ Perchton Perkins/Angry Mad Human/Maple Syrups Jar/Waffler/ Ice Cream Cone #1/Furryballs/Giant Cute Kitty Cat/Rainbows/ Spotlight Guard/Angry Mad Guard #1/Toughest Mob Member Amir Talai Carl The Cockroach Wizard/Carl's Robot/News Anchor Human/Mob Member Jamie Watson Computer Voice/Shocked Mob Member Jamie Lee Curtis Queen Invicta (The Royal Ant) Teresa Laurella Customer #2 Bob Penny Angry Customer Human #1 Mark Menza Cold Popsicles Ashley Taylor Hannah Dungan Bubbles Josh Hamilton Boy on the Jurassic Mountain Kean Everett Ice Mountain Girl Addison Jensen Kicking Boy Matt Weinberg Michael Jonathan Taylor Thomas Tannering Women Katie Featherston Woman with Stroller Natalie Jensen Young Woman Customer Daveigh Chase Customers Andrew Adamson Charlie Dennis Older Boy Customer Bradley Steven Perry Boy Customer #2 Zach Tyler Young Boy with Cone Tyler Jackson Williams Sulfur Girl with Cone Sissy Spacek Woman on Sidewalk #1 Tiffany Sallsbery Anny Elle Alexander Nutty Vendor Customer Travis Grant Mother with Cone Mindy Sterlin Young Girl with Cone Nakita Cahkita Nut Vendor Robert Picardo Woman on Sidewalk Jennifer Anne-Chase Young Father Evan Picardo Man Boy on Lifeguard Chair Greg Cipes Food Truck Patron Mike Sheehan Man Eatting Krabby Patty like Ham & Cheeseburger Monty Jordan ND Jurassic Goer Hayden Panettiere Cynthia Kelch Joanna Humley Douglas Smith Robert Dini Jurassic Goer Maya Rudolph Voice of Sulfur Dude Deep Roy Sulfur Dude Devon Bostick Voice of Baby in Stroller Michael Finnell Ashley Ashley Johnson Pedestrian Shopper Michael Starr Cellphone Witness Jackie Sandler STUNTS Stunt Coordinators Buddy Van Horn Joe Dunne Stunt Rigging Supervisor Teresa Laurella Stunt Riggers Christopher Mitchell Sandre Bowman Stunt Doubles: Denis Leary Stanton Garrett Utility Stunts Kevin Abercrombie Toby Holguin Stunt Performers Rocky Copella Steven Burnett Bruce Paul Harbour Mike Wilson Charlie Picerni Gregory Anderson Stanton Barrett Patrick Romano George Peter Wilbur Ted Grossman Christopher Burns Elle Alexander ADDITIONAL VOICES Charlie Adler Carmen Twillie Cathy Cavadini John Morris Bobbi White David Cowgill E.G. Daily Gary Schwartz Jacob Hopkins Jason Harris Grey DeLisle-Griffin Brian Drummond Lauren Tom Corey Burton Samuel Vincent Jeremy Saurez Scott McAfee Anndi McAfee Robert Paulsen Candace Huston Dee Bradley Baker Jeff Bennett Billie Hayes MUSIC Music Editor Kenneth Karman, M.P.S.E. Music Supervisors Jeff Carson Don Nemimtz Score Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith William Ross Pete Anthony Score Orchestrations Pete Anthony Brad Dechter David Newman John Debney Joel McNeely Mark McKenzie Orchestra Contractor Sandy DeCrescent Music Scoring Mixers Shawn Murphy Dan Wallin Music Producer Krysthna Newman Head of Music Preparation Booker White Music Preparations Jo Ann Kane Music Services Walt Disney Music Library Steven L. Smith Frank Macchia Music Copyist Bruce Babcock Assistant Music Editor Jacqueline Tager Music Recorded at The Newstage Score, Twentieth Century Fox Studios Music Mixed at Walt Disney Studios Musician: Oboe Soloist Tom Boyd Musician: Percussion Steve Schaeffer Musician: French Horn James W. Thatcher Musicians J.J. Holliday Norman Ludwin Music Clearences Denise Carver SONGS "Squeeze Me" Written by Pharrell Williams, Daniel Radcliffe & John Debney Performed by N.E.R.D. Courtesy of Varèse Sarabande, Inc. "The Ecstasy of Gold" Performed by Ennio Morricone "Mission: Impossible Theme Song" Written by Lalo Schriin Courtesy of Republic Records/Rat Music, Inc. "Bang, Bang" Written by will.i.am Performed by The Bryan Ferry Orchestra "Everybody Polka" by Glenn Rounder "Gator" Written and Performed by Steve Balfer Courtesy of Nickelodeon Movies "You're Nice" Written by Stephen Hillenburg Courtesy of Nickelodeon Movies "Leave It Up To Me" Written and Performed by Aaron Carter N.E.R.D. appears courtesy of Universal Records/Nickelodeon Records (North America), Inc. Aaron Carter appears courtesy of Def Jam Recordings/Island Records, Inc. POST PRODUCTION Post-Production Supervisor Corey Hanson Post-Production Coordinator Walter Lauren Randall Visual Effects Supervisor Kurt Williams Sound Designer Gary Rydstrom Sound Effects Editors James P. Ellesworthy, M.P.S.E. Antony James Miller Sound Supervisor Bill Varney Sound Recording at Todd-AO/Glen Glenn Studios, Inc. Foley Editor David James, M.P.S.E. Foley Mixer Dave A. Simpson Foley Artists David Varney Cody James Bruckheimer Foley Recording at Weddington Productions, Inc. Re-Recording Mixers Bill Smith, M.P.S.E. Shawn Murphy, M.P.S.E. Carl Jane Foray, M.P.S.E. Danny Thatcher, M.P.S.E. ADR Voice Casting Barbara Harris Post-Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound a Lucasfilm Ltd. company Marin Country, California San Francisco Casting by Daniel & Ranft and Associates Emma J. McAfee Voice Direction Ginny McSwain Color Timing Jim Passon Matthieu Rieu Negative Cutters Theresa Repola-Mohammed Mary Nelson Fraser Titles Disney Opticals/Capital FX, Inc. End Title Design Dan Perri and Associates End Title VFX Artist Tim Burton End Title Optical Effects Quentin Osborne/LegendFX, Inc. Ernest Portman/Sony ColorWorks, Inc. Scrolling Credits created with Autoglyph® Endcrawl Software Camera Dollies and Cranes by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. Processing Transfers Mary Steven Smith David Alvin Black & White Processing Anthony James Eleaore, Jr. Title Optical Effects Custom Film Effects End Title Credits by Scarlet Letters Color by Monaco Film Laboratories Prints by Deluxe® Processed by Technicolor® Filmed With Panavision® Camera and Lenses Produced and Distribution on Eastman Films Sew It Fits Abigail Cecillia INTERNS Allison Kroyer James Cecillia Cecil H. Carver Daniel Weasley Nick Mooney Dwayne Silverman Christopher Wood Warner Allyn-Baker Ophelie Burton Ernest Conway Ernie James Weasley Harry Radcliffe THANK YOU Yokians & Citizens Productions, Inc. Stephen Worther Ross Leguizamo Nikki James Smith, Sr. Casey Simpson Laura Miranda Thatcher G. Scott Sarabande April Leguizamo Bill Ranft Raindo James Silvestri Rossie Daveigh Chris Michaels Rodney Atkins Eric Kenny Nick James Scott Jessica Leguizamo, Sr. SPECIAL THANKS TO The entire staff of Touchstone Pictures, Walt Disney Animation Studios, and Amblin Entertainment, Inc. for supporting the crew during the production, and making this movie possible. Original Soundtrack Available from Walt Disney Records/Varèse Sarabande Records MPAA No. 583628 Copyright © 2015 Touchstone Pictures, Inc. A division of Disney Enterprises, Inc. and Amblin Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Disney Enterprises, Inc. was the owner of the copyright in this film immediately after it was made, for the purposes of copyright laws in the United Kingdom. Distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures Created and Produced at Amblin Entertainment Universal City, California and Walt Disney Animation Studios Burbank, California In Memories of Robert Hathaway & William Hickey and John Alvin Trivia *After the credits roll, Lucifier the Kitty was still seen chasing Carl the Cockroach Wizard. *There are no opening credits, except the companies and the film's name. *King Goobot dancing like Squidward Tentacles, even Season 1, episode of "Culture Shock". *Aaron, Ooblar, Goobot, Ashley, Turbo and Racing Snails crew and much more is order of the end credits. Category:Credits